gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-SO2R N Dagger N
The GAT-S02R N Dagger N is a limited production special operations close-quarters combat mobile suit, it is featured in the original design series SEED DESTINY-MSV and made a appearance in the manga Gundam SEED Destiny Astray. Technology & Combat Characteristics The N Dagger N is a limited production special operations mobile suit which combines a GAT-01A1 Dagger with technology used on the GAT-X207 Blitz. The suit was to be equipped with Mirage Colloid and nuclear technology, but since both technologies were forbidden under the Junius Treaty the production was officially canceled in CE 72. In actuality, its development is continued in secret under the "Ninja Works" project, with an unknown number of units finally produced. Designed as a special operations mobile suit, the N Dagger N's purpose is mentioned even in it's name and number. Weapons wise the N Dagger N is primarily designed for close combat, with its weaponry including an anti-armor penetrator, several bladed weapons and two anchors. The only beam energy weapon mounted on the suit is a single high-energy blaster. Armaments ;*Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-propelled Anti-armor Penetrator :A single Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armor penetrator is stored in the hip armor of the N Dagger N, the same type used later on the new GAT-04 Windam series. The penetrator can be used for close combat as a knive or thrown to pierce and damage a target over a short range. ;*DES-G07D+ Anti-armor Sword :Fitting with its name the N Dagger N carries two swords in its hip armor, with one sword being longer than the other. ;*"Hakenfaust" Piercer Lock :The "Hakenfaust" piercer lock is a weapon designed after the original GAT-X207 Blitz' "Gleipnir" rocket anchor. The weapon is mounted atop the left forearm of the suit and includes three small blades. Since the weapon mounts some sort of engine on its rear side it can be assumed that the lock can be fired from the suit. ;*DFH-S2026 "Schildgewehr" Offensive Shield System :A DFH-S2026 "Schildgewehr" offensive shield system is installed on the right arm of the N Dagger N, which is based upon the "Trikeros" system used on the Blitz. ;*70mm High-energy Blaster :The shield system carries a single 70mm high-energy blaster which is the only energy weapon mounted on the suit. ;*Anchors :Two anchors are mounted inside the hands of the suit which can be fired out and retrieved back on a fine line. This anchors are able to quickly establish an up-link to another machines computer and copy the data stored on it. System Features ;*Mirage Colloid :Another feature installed on the N Dagger N which violates the Junius Treaty is its mirage colloid stealth system, which, like the original Blitz renders the suit completely invisible for the naked eye and sensor, thus helping the suit in its covert missions. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :Since the suit mounts a nuclear reactor and the Neutron Jammers are still in place the N Dagger N is outfitted with a N-Jammer Canceller, granting it near limitless operation time. Thanks to the nuclear engine the suit would be able to use its mirage colloid cloaking ability for a far longer time than the original Blitz. Because of the presence of a nuclear engine and the Neutron Jammer Canceller, the suit violates the Treaty of Junius. ;*Multipurpose Launcher Port :All in all 17 multipurpose launcher ports are installed across the body of the suit. These ports normally mount grappling wires but are also capable of equipping small guns or missiles. History In October 73, a single N Dagger N meets up with a spy who stole data from the ZAFT colony Armory One. After copying the data from the shuttle the stealth suit destroys it. Later two N Dagger N units take part in the Armory One raid but are intercepted by Courtney Heironimus in his XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos. Picture Gallery DFH-S2026 Schildgewehr Offensive Shield.jpg|DFH-S2026 "Schildgewehr" Offensive Shield System / 70mm High-energy Blaster Hakenfaust Piercer Lock.jpg|"Hakenfaust" Piercer Lock Notes *The "SO" in the model number stands for "Special Operations", while the first "N" in the name means "Neutron Jammer Canceller" and the second "N" stands for "Ninja". *It was rumored that Neo Roanoke would be seen piloting an N Dagger N, but this never came to pass in the anime. References GAT-SO2R - N Dagger N.jpg|GAT-SO2R N Dagger N GAT-SO2R - N Dagger N0.jpg|GAT-SO2R N Dagger N - Technical Detail/Design External Links *GAT-SO2R N Dagger N on MAHQ.net Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits Category:Cosmic Era